


Smile Like The Sun

by pastelpeachtea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Neymar is a cheerleader, Save Me, its midnight, lio is a soccer player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeachtea/pseuds/pastelpeachtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really feeling the Lio/Neymar vibes at 12 am</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really feeling the Lio/Neymar vibes at 12 am

It was in the middle of the tournament. Lio's team - La Caballos - was currently against an American team, The Eagles. They were fighting for the best Highschool soccer team.

Everyone was drenched with sweat as the minutes drag on, the score still 0-0. Every shot he had made, the goalie would knock it off. The air was thick with frustration and motivation, and he felt the angry glares coming off of the other team players.

He glances over at Neymar, who was settled with the other cheerleaders. They were chanting out motivational lines and shouting out the team name and how they can do it. He caught hold of Neymars eyes, the beautiful brown with flecks of gold and green were pleading. He felt that Neymar was still confident that their team will win.

Leo huffs as he glances back at the scoreboard and time, the glaring red signalling that it was 85:15. He bites his bottom lip whilst running back to the Center of the field, trying to catch hold of Gerard's attention. He was currently stealing the ball from the other team player.

He passes the ball to Leo, who ends up running to the goal like his life depended on it. His foot attempts to kick the ball, but he feels nothing at the base of his foot. He doesn't think when he falls to the ground covered in fake grass and pain shoots up at his calf. That damn American had kicked him.

He groans in pain as he rolls over, gripping his calf as his nose scrunches up in pain as his team surrounds him, yelling at the referee, "that was CLEARLY a yellow card!"

The medical team massages his leg before spraying some substance on it, the cold liquid making him bite his cheek. Neymar was also by his side, gripping his Pom-Pom tightly whilst shivering in fear. The medical team proposes hat he's ready to play, and he will be given a free kick.

He holds in his breath as he walks over to stand in position, studying how Neymar walks back to the group of cheerleeders rather slowly - as if trying to control his own thoughts. The referee places the ball in front of him, lining up the players as well.

He sucks in his breath as he examines everything, letting go of his breath as the whistle blows. The players jump up, but were confused when the ball didn't go passed their heads. It went under them. Luis was swift enough to catch the ball and kick it - so that it would definitely get passed the goalies arms.

Leo didn't even move when everything happened. He was stricken with shock when he saw that his trick actually worked. His entire time came running to him. He was engulfed with warm hugs, but he only noticed the red dress when Neymar was hugging him too.

When the hugs dissipated, he had pulled Neymar's dress and pulls him into a hug, kissing him so passionately that his lips were on fire.

The timer screeched, indicating the game was over. Everyone roared and cheered when he has kissed him, Neymar holding Lio's back as he kissed back just as fierce. He didn't move back when he felt Lio's tears drip on his cheeks, he just licked his lips and moved back, his eyes light and happy.

Lio was grinning, staring at Neymars face. His cheeks were red and his hair was a mess now that he gripped it. But,

his grin was shining bright like the beautiful sun, lighting up his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short I just wanted to write out the idea that's been surrounding my mind for the past few days!


End file.
